


won’t mourn a day

by bishopsknifetrick (orphan_account)



Series: oneshots [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, FUCK, Guns, M/M, Neon - Freeform, Suicide, neon gravestones, petekey, trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: you won’t mourn a day, and you’ll move onto someone else.





	won’t mourn a day

**Author's Note:**

> posted from @thelastblews on wattpad

He went out with a bang. He went out with the gun he held to his head; the one he pulled the trigger to. He went out, shot in the head by himself; the only thing he was ever truly terrified of. He didn't think anyone saw the pain that was hidden behind his eyelids; the pain that was bursting in neon- a neon that only he could ever see. A yellow neon, one that stood for where he would go after his death. The yellow, it stood for his escape, the place he would reside in for the entirety of his afterlife. 

He went out without realizing how much he meant to his lover. He went out without realizing how much Mikey loved him; without realizing the pain that would be left behind after he was gone. He didn't think anyone would miss him. He didn't think anyone would mourn for him. That’s the way most things occurred, though. Not the way that one would think they would. That’s why Pete played life by ear. That’s why he way dead today. If only Pete had been willing to see how the next day would play out; if only he had been willing to give himself another day- another chance.

He went out without realizing the way that his name would engrave the stone for years would haunt Mikey. He went out without realizing that Mikey would ever use his death- his 'mistake'- as a form of aggression. He didn't realize how hard Mikey would take it. He didn't realize how much he meant to Mikey. He didn't realize a lot. He didn't realize the way his blood would stain the carpets in his house forever- just like wine. He didn't realize that he hadn't tried out his new bass. He didn't realize a lot. A lot of small things that could have prevented him from pulling the trigger.

He went out in hopes that Mikey would forget about him. He went out with hoping Mikey would move on. He went out thinking that he would be that easy to forget about, but even to this day, his memory plagued his ex-lover's mind. His memory was tainted; Mikey could no longer think of his bright, blinding, smile without thinking of the neon that bled from his eyes; the obvious pain that oozed from his soul. He kept it hidden- buried underneath a shroud of fake smiles. Pete was gone, and he had left an explosion of neon memory behind him when he pulled the trigger.


End file.
